Dark Night
by endra1
Summary: Flynn and Yuri team up to stop a new danger but there are a few major problems to solve first. Will our heroes be able to overcome the challenges set for them so that they can save the day? Note: There are no intended pairings and action is to be expected
1. Chapter 1

**Dark night**

Author's Note: I do not own Tales of Vesperia. I warn you all that I have not played the games so this fiction will be going off of my knowledge from the movie. It will probably be relatively unrelated to the two anyway. I hope that you all enjoy it and please do review.

"Sir Flynn! Sir Flynn, please wake up!"

Flynn blinked his eyes open, slowly. He hadn't gone to sleep more than an hour ago. Or was it two? Time passed fast if the night was already over. Flynn frowned. No, that wasn't right. There was no sunlight yet. It was still pitch black. Perhaps it had only been an hour or two then.

Flynn rubbed a hand over his eyes and looked to the soldier who had been sent to wake him.

"What is it?"

"You've been called to the infirmary, Sir."

Flynn pushed himself from the bed and started dressing in his appropriate attire.

"The infirmary? Was someone hurt?"

The soldier shook his head.

"I don't think so, Sir. From what I've heard, they need you to identify an unknown man."

"Why do they need me?"

"Apparently, the man who bought him in said that he spoke your name, Sir."

Flynn frowned. Someone unidentifiable knew his name? He was dressed now and Flynn made sure to attach his sword to his belt before leaving the room.

"How long ago was he bought in?"

"I don't know, Sir. One of the nurses only fetched me a few minutes ago."

The night was cool and Flynn quickly came to regret his summer attire. He hadn't thought it would be so chilly outside. The previous nights had been much kinder.

"It's this way, Sir." The soldier gestured as Flynn began to swerve off course.

"Right. Of course." Flynn tried to clear his head.

"Are you ok, Sir?"

"I just haven't had enough sleep, soldier. I'll be fine."

Sleep was only half of the problem. Flynn couldn't figure out who it could be that would speak his name. There were hundreds of people that knew of Flynn but most messengers were registered with the castle and Flynn couldn't think of anyone else who could be looking for him.

They were back inside the castle now, almost to the infirmary. The room was one of the largest in the castle, built to cater for hundreds of patients. After a certain incident with a royal messenger, privacy curtains had been erected for the more critical or important patients. The soldier stopped at one and pulled it up.

"Through here, Sir."

Flynn ducked under the drapes to find a bed surrounded by nurses. There were so many that Flynn couldn't even see the occupant of the bed.

"Excuse me."

The nurses jumped.

"Mr Scifo! Can you tell us who he is?"

The nurses moved out, allowing Flynn a clear path. He could see that they were not quite finished dealing with the man's injuries yet. There were many bandages still in need of tying and the splint on an arm that Flynn didn't want to look at was crooked. There was a single bandage running around the man's crown and it took Flynn a moment to recognise the man because of it. If Flynn had been holding something, he was sure that he would have dropped it right then and there. The man who had been bought into the castle in the middle of the night was none other than Yuri Lowell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Author's Note: Hi again everyone~! Sorry it's been such a long time since I posted the first chapter for this. I have been busy with university but am on holidays now. I hope to have chapters posted quite regularly from now on but we'll see how it goes. Thank you to PeachTeaKT for her kind review. I am also quite concerned that I will not be able to catch the characters right due to lack of experience with the game but I will do my best! More reviews are always welcome and I hope you enjoy!

Yuri was in worse shape than Flynn had ever seen him before. The bandages masked the majority of the injuries but those that he could see were deep and festering. Now knowing that the man was his friend, Flynn bought his eyes to the arm. He needed to catalogue everything. The memory of his friend's injured body might come in handy during times of lacking courage. The arm was bent at a strange angle. He could see white poking through the skin but a close up of that injury would have sent him outside to complete some unpleasant business. As it was, he could see the pus and purple bruise that had already formed around the area.

Flynn was shaking with anger. He could feel himself breathing harder as he thought of all of the things he would do to whoever it was that had done this.

"Where, when and how was he found?" he growled to the nurses.

"A cart driver saw him on the side of the road a little ways out from the city gates. He was apparently stretched out as if he had been running and fell over. There were no other people within sight but the driver told us he thought he saw some shadows retreating into the woods. It was a half hour ago that he was bought in."

"Where's his sword?"

"Sword?" The nurse looked confused. "Do you know this man, Sir?"

"Yes, I do. He always has a sword with him. It's got a white handle and is curved. Was it bought in too?"

The nurse frowned. "No, Sir. And the driver didn't mention anything either."

Flynn thought hard. If the sword wasn't there and he had been running away, it was likely that Yuri was playing decoy. Flynn didn't know who it was that Yuri Lowell would sacrifice himself for but, in all likelihood; they were no longer in the area. Then again, if the attackers had been strong enough to take down Yuri, there was a good chance that the intended victim would have been paralysed with fear.

"I'm taking some men out." Flynn turned to the soldier who had bought him to Yuri. "Find me the driver."

The man nodded and left the small enclosure. Flynn turned back to the nurses.

"We'll only be gone for a few hours. Give him the best care while I am gone and do not let anyone else see him."

The nurses stopped him as he turned to leave.

"Who is he, Sir?"

"His name is Yuri. Don't tell anyone he is here and don't let him leave if he wakes up." The orders came short and sharp but Flynn didn't care. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

Flynn turned to leave again but a hand grabbed hold of his uniform. Flynn turned to reprimand whoever it was only to see that the hand was masculine.

"I thought that was you...shouting orders...like that," Yuri attempted a weak grin. "You should be...quieter when...someone's...sleeping."

Flynn turned back to his friend, stunned into silence. Yuri wasn't quite sitting up but he had managed to reach over his relatively uninjured arm to stop Flynn's departure. His eyes were bright with a fever and he was sweating madly. Flynn unlatched Yuri's fingers and laid his arm back by his side, pushing his friend back down as he did so.

"You should rest," he told Yuri.

"You...rest...too."

Yuri's eyes were going in and out of focus. Flynn could see him swaying. The man shouldn't have even been awake, let alone moving.

"Flynn...attacked me."

"Who attacked you?"

Yuri's eyes widened but he was hardly looking at Flynn anymore.

"You should...get better...security."

"Who attacked you, Yuri?" Flynn was getting impatient.

"They took...him." Yuri started struggling again, sick eyes searching for something no one else in the room could see."

"Flynn...they took him!"

Yuri was fighting now and Flynn struggled to get a firm grip on his friend.

"Calm down! Yuri!"

Yuri stopped suddenly and the hand clamped down on Flynn again, fingers tugging pathetically at Flynn's arm. Those fevered eyes turned on Flynn and, for a moment, Yuri was looking straight at him.

"Run," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Author's Note: Hello again~! I'm really sorry about the delays on this (and all) of my fictions. I've moved recently and there is currently no internet. I haven't actually had much writing time anyway but I did manage to complete this chapter so here it is. I will try to update as frequently as I can but it will probably not be often until I get back to University. Thanks to my reviewers. Your efforts in making me feel better are exemplary! Thank you. Sorry again for the wait but stay with me! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I've reposted this chapter for my blatant mistake of Captain Nylen's name. I had him down as 'Captain Garosa' until I could remember his name and then I forgot to change it before I posted it! Sorry to the readers who picked up on it and I hope I've managed to change them all now.

Flynn looked behind him to see what he should be running from but there was nothing there. Yuri was still looking at him and, for a moment, Flynn wondered if he should run anyway. It was not often that Yuri was wrong and while he was a bit of a joker, Yuri appeared to be dead serious on this one. Perhaps there was some kind of invisible beast after Flynn? Flynn glanced around but there was still nothing. Nothing there, nothing coming and nothing moving. There was only himself, the nurses and Yuri.

"R-run," Yuri whispered; eyes still fixated on Flynn.

Flynn moved forwards and grabbed Yuri's hand.

"What am I running from?" he asked.

Yuri was slipping away. Flynn could see his friend's eyes glazing over. Yuri was shaking, his entire body racked by fever. Dark eyes looked up to meet Flynn's sapphire.

"He's gone." Tears started to brim in eyes that had once been so strong. "They t-took him."

"Who?" Flynn asked, desperate to glean some information from Yuri before he fell unconscious.

The question only made the tears fall faster. Yuri's grip was weakening. There wasn't much time left.

"Yuri, tell me anything. I need to know what happened."

Yuri was shuddering pathetically as slim shoulders shook with sobs. Flynn toughened his will and shook Yuri hard. It wasn't hard considering that Flynn had never seen his friend like that before. He was almost like a different person. Yuri was so stubborn, so carefree. The person who had dissolved into tears now was not a Yuri Flynn knew. Still, feeling his friend's body jar by his own hands was disconcerting but Flynn knew it needed to be done.

"Who did they take?" Flynn demanded.

A single question was more likely to make it through than a general one. Yuri looked up and the tears fell away like diamonds.

"Flynn." Strength returned and it became Yuri's turn to grip Flynn. "How am I ever going to explain it to the Captain?"

Flynn felt his tone gentle. Yuri had apparently delusioned himself into believing Captain Nylen was still alive.

"What do you need to tell him?" Flynn asked, playing along with the delusion.

Yuri's grip tightened and the tears started to form again.

"It's Repeade. They took Repeade."

Flynn stopped in shock. Repeade was Yuri's most prized companion. As far as Flynn knew, Repeade was Yuri's only companion. Since the death of Captain Nylen, Flynn hadn't seen or heard from Yuri but he heard the stories of a young man with a dog. It was hard for Flynn to even imagine Yuri without the puppy. Repeade was probably more dog than puppy by now. It had been a year after all. But who would want Repeade? The dog was clever and any working animal was expensive these days but no one would want to buy a dog that was loyal to only one owner and Flynn was certain that Repeade would only respond to Yuri. So what point was there in stealing a useless dog?

A groan interrupted Flynn's thoughts.

"What am I going to do?" Yuri whispered to Flynn.

Flynn couldn't answer. He looked down at his friend, trying to find something comforting to say but those eyes were almost gone again. Flynn watched, tortured by the pain and horror in his friend's expression until the hand he was holding went limp. He gently replaced the hand under the covers and turned to the nurses.

"Take good care of him."

The nurses nodded, all in no position to refuse him anyway. Flynn resigned himself to leaving Yuri in their hands.

He left the tent to find a band of five soldiers and the driver waiting for him. Flynn located the soldier who had gathered the men into one place and gave him a nod of thanks. The man nodded back and Flynn turned to the driver.

"I am Flynn Scifo. Yuri Lowell is an acquaintance of mine. I would like you to take me to where you found him."

The driver put out his hand for Flynn to shake.

"Fred Clirik. I'm glad to hear that the boy's doin' ok but are ya sure ya want ta go to that spot? Wha'ever did that ta the boy's likely still there."

Flynn looked the driver dead in the eye as they released the handshake.

"I hope that it is. I've got some business with whatever did that to Yuri."

Fred smiled at Flynn.

"God save it if it's still there 'en."

Flynn let himself smile back and then his expression fell into seriousness as he addressed his men.

"We will follow this man until he tells us to stop." At 'this man', Flynn gestured to Fred. "Keep an eye out for anything dangerous. We return when I say so. Move out!"

Flynn and his small band mounted their horses and the driver his carriage. Flynn didn't look back as they left the castle. He would be back with the thing dead or in chains before the sun rose. It was a promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Author's Note: Thank you to all of my reviewers. Sorry for so many mistakes on the last chapter. Repeade's name will now be spelt correctly as Repede from now on and I will try to keep Captain Nylen completely out of the picture. I hope that I do a much better job on this chapter. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy!

"Right 'ere," Fred said.

Flynn signalled for everyone to stop and his company rode to an abrupt halt. The tall pines of the forest towered over the road they were on. It wasn't too far from the castle but definitely far enough that the patrols would not come through often. Flynn dismounted to have a better look around. Fred joined him.

"I found ta boy o'er 'ere," Fred said.

Flynn moved to the spot Fred was pointing at. It was right on the edge of the road, just as the first shoots of grass penetrated the dirt path. A crimson puddle was the first thing to catch Flynn's attention. Yuri had definitely been here. There was the blood. There was the flattened grass. There was no sword, no Repede and no signs of a struggle.

There was, however, more flattened grass and a trail of blood that would be washed away with the morning's dew. So Yuri had dragged himself to the road. Flynn was impressed. He knew how determined Yuri could be and how often he tended to do the impossible. Still, considering the condition that Yuri had been in when he had finally reached the castle, Flynn was amazed that his friend had been able to move at all. Flynn turned back to face his soldiers.

"I'm going into the forest a bit deeper. Stay here and search for any clues for bandit activity or the likes."

Flynn started to follow the path when two hands fell upon his shoulders. One belonged to Fred.

"I'm stayin' with ya' if ya' don' mind," he said.

Flynn couldn't deny a civilian his rights so he nodded. The other hand belonged to the Captain of the guard.

"I can't let you go in alone, Sir. It's dangerous. You could end up just like your friend."

This right he could refuse. Flynn shook his head.

"Captain, I don't think that whoever did this is still here. We've made more than enough noise to either draw their attention or make them run away. I'm just going to look for signs of the fight. I'll be fine. Besides, Fred will be with me. I can send him as a runner if there's any sign of trouble."

The Captain of the guard didn't look too happy with Flynn's decision but he could say no more. Flynn turned away and moved off.

The path Yuri had made during his drag to the road did not go far. In a way, Flynn was relieved when he reached the end of it. It proved that Yuri was not quite superhuman after all. Just very close. Then Flynn saw what he had come looking for: the remnants of the fight. There was blood everywhere. Discarded bodies lay with parts missing. From what Flynn could see, only half of the bits missing were the result of Yuri or his attackers. The rest was the work of the creatures of the night. Flynn was just glad that they were gone now.

Flynn couldn't tell who was who but he could tell that there had been three sides. There were innocents: a group of people who didn't even know how to hold a sword, there was Yuri and then there were another group: Yuri's attackers. Yuri had managed to down a few and fend off most of the rest but someone had defeated him. Flynn just couldn't figure out why the third party would leave without at least finishing Yuri off.

Yuri was obviously a dangerous opponent and not someone to leave along. Miraculously able to drag himself to the road or not, Yuri would have been more than slow enough for someone to chase down and kill him long before he reached the road. So what had stopped the ones who had stayed behind and defeated Yuri?

Repede's prints did not leave the site. He either disappeared or was carried away to erase the tracks. The attacking party had also apparently disappeared. Perhaps they had had a vehicle? Flynn couldn't tell. The interesting thing for him was that the innocents had not been protected the entire time Yuri had been fighting. Yuri's footsteps told Flynn that he was fighting with no regard for anyone else. The clumsy footsteps had grouped together and then trailed away into the forest.

"Can you tell anything?" Fred was holding his nose.

Flynn put a finger to his lips to gesture for quiet. Almost silently, he followed the clumsy footsteps. Fred followed suit. The footsteps led around a big tree. Sword now drawn, Flynn rounded the tree and dropped to a fighting stance. He stared in awe at what was before him. There, in the hollow of the tree was a poorly group of people.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Author's Note: Hi again all~! I know it's been a while. Sorry for that. I'm hoping that I can update this one at least weekly from now on. Please keep supporting me. Reviews very welcome. Thank you and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

The people were all huddled close together, as if to retain their body heat, although the night was not cold. They were all dirty despite clothing that denoted higher status. Soil smudged war patterns on tanned skin and twigs were matted into any hair that was long enough to hold them. Flynn could see that they were all shaking and he was waiting for a scream for their expressions were one of extreme horror. A lady closer to the back fainted. Flynn closed his mouth and tried to maintain an air of authority. It was difficult as his surprise was much too large to be fully concealed.

"I am not here to hurt you," he stated.

The people drew closer together.

"I'm a soldier of the empire." Flynn tried again.

Some people relaxed but no one breathed a sigh of relief. These people were still very tense. Flynn thought hard. These people had obviously been chased and possibly attacked although he could see no wounds. Most likely, they were the innocents that had left the area during Yuri and his attackers' battle. Not one of them looked like they knew how to hold a sword. They didn't even look like farmers. The title 'Merchant' seemed to fit most of their clothing and slight statures. What did the attackers want with a group like this? They were wealthier than most peasants but the road and the forest was also used by a large number of nobles and soldiers. Merchants were probably the poorest people to travel along the road. Bandits would know that. So why had they been attacked.

"Goo' God." Fred had finally found his breath. "Wha' are ye doin' 'ere?" He moved closer to the people, holding out his hand.

"Don't come closer!" a young man stood up.

"Are you in charge?" Flynn asked him.

The man nodded.

"We can help you. The people who attacked you are gone. Come to the castle with us."

"How do you know that we were attacked?" The people were instantly on guard again.

Flynn sighed. Fred held out his hands.

"How could we not 'ell? Ye all look as if ya carriage 'ell o'er. Plus, ye all scared out of ya wits," he said.

Flynn stepped forwards and gestured to Fred. "This man alerted us to trouble on the road after he found an injured man."

"Is he ok?" The young man interrupted.

"Who?" Flynn was confused.

"The man that guy found." The young man pointed at Fred.

"Yuri?" Flynn tried to compose himself as he remembered Yuri's wounds. "He's being treated by castle staff as we speak."

"Thank God," a woman murmured.

"We also saw signs of your struggle." Flynn continued. "Please, your cooperation would be appreciated."

The young man seemed to consider as his small group looked at him. Eventually, he nodded and Flynn and Fred entered the hollow to help the people up. There was little chatter as Flynn led the way back to his soldiers and the carriage. The soldiers looked even more surprised than Flynn had been as their commanding officer emerged from the forest with a group of dirty peasants. Flynn thought it best to address his subordinates quickly.

"I believe that these people are connected to the incident. As such, I am offering them the protection of the castle until they are fed, cleaned and given new clothing. Our mission is over. Let us return to the castle."

There was a moment of stunned silence but his soldiers quickly complied, offering aid to the younger members of the Merchant party. Within a few minutes, the children and women were packed into Fred's carriage and the men were marching with the soldiers. Flynn mounted his horse and led the way back to the castle, glad that his search had accomplished a good deed.

Once back at the castle, Flynn left the soldiers to satisfy the Merchant's needs to check in on Yuri. He entered the infirmary.

"Mr Scifo!" a surprised nurse said. "You're back already?"

"How is he doing?" Flynn asked, heading to the drape which obscured Yuri's bed.

"Not very well, I'm afraid," the lady said.

Flynn pulled back the covers to see Yuri still unconscious. He was now fully bandaged and there was a wet cloth on his forehead. Red tinged his cheeks and sweat ran freely.

"He still has a fever?" Flynn asked.

"That's not all, Mr Scifo. We haven't been able to close up any of his wounds either."

Flynn frowned. "Are you out of gels?"

The nurse shook her head. "We tried the gels but they didn't work. Everyone else has gone to fetch equipment for a manual patch up."

Flynn tried to hide his surprise at noticing that everyone was gone. He was a soldier. He should have realised that this poor woman was the only one on duty the moment he entered the room.

"What did you need?" Flynn asked, reluctantly curious about the coming process.

"Thread, a needle, some natural herbs to clean the wounds and more bandages," the nurse listed.

Flynn looked down at his friend. He had heard of the manual method of healing. He had even had to learn the basics of it when he had been trained in first aid. It was an important skill if you were ever running low on gels. It sounded very painful.

"Are you getting anything to dull the pain?" Flynn asked.

The nurse shook her head. "As far as I am aware, there is no such thing in this area. We would have to get it imported."

Flynn cursed the existence of gels. If there hadn't been a quick fix to all injuries, the castle would have been prepared for an incident like this. Now Yuri was going to have to suffer. Flynn looked down at Yuri in pity. His friend's breathing was still erratic. Flynn closed his eyes and backed out of the room.

"Please, let me know when you're done," he said.

The nurse nodded sympathetically and he felt her eyes on him as he left. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stay calm if he was close enough to hear Yuri's cries. It would drive him crazy. Instead, he would have to put this spare time to use. Flynn headed back to the camp. He would find out what had happened. It was all he could do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Author's Note: Hello again, everyone~! I'm very grateful to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I hope that you will all continue to support me as this fanfiction develops. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

The innocents had gathered in the main courtyard and soldiers had gone out of their way to ensure warm clothing and tepid broth for all. Flynn made a mental note to commend the soldier he had left in charge of the operation. After some small talk with the soldiers who had been placed on cooking duty, Flynn discovered that the temporary commanding soldier had gone to request temporary lodgings for the innocents. Flynn made an extra note to buy the man some wine. To see far ahead enough to know that the courtyard would be in use within a few hours and organise for Flynn's promise of safety to be kept was a noble trait indeed; one found in too few soldiers these days. Flynn left the soldiers to their duties, content with the way things were going, and located the young man who had identified himself as the leader of the merchant group. The man was sitting in a corner, surrounded by laughing people, and eating his broth. Flynn took a seat next to him and was surprised that the chatter and laughter around him did not cease. He relaxed slightly as he realised the level of trust these people had placed in him. That would make the information gathering process much easier.

"What is your name?" Flynn asked the man.

"Seid."

"I have a few question, Seid."

"What happened to that Yuri person?" Seid interrupted.

Flynn took no offense. It was obvious that the man was obsessed and Flynn was confident that the reasoning for this would become clear soon enough.

"The nurses are healing him now."

"Shouldn't he already be healed?" Seid asked.

Flynn commended the man for his recognition of passing time.

"The gels did not work so the nurses are going to try the manual way."

Seid cringed. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He is receiving the best care this castle can give him," Flynn assured Seid.

"Good." Seid's tense shoulders slumped into relaxation and the beginnings of a smile began to show on his face. "We owe that man our lives," he said.

Flynn jumped at the opportunity to begin questioning the man.

"Yuri saved you from whom?" he asked.

"A guild that I didn't recognise. They attacked us at the fall of twilight in the middle of those woods."

"What did they want?"

"People." Seid shivered. "They wanted to catch us and take us somewhere."

"Why?"

"I don't know. They didn't say."

"Do you know what happened to Yuri's sword?" Flynn wanted to know everything but he knew that he should keep the questions light.

"He dropped it at one point. The dog picked it up."

"Where is Repede, the dog?" Flynn asked.

"They took him." Seid's expression darkened. "They took my daughter too."

Flynn was taken aback. Yuri allowed this guild to take Repede, the sword and a member of the group he was trying to protect?

Seid must have seen the expression on Flynn's face for he jumped to Yuri's protection.

"They had the man down. He was really beaten up. I don't think I've ever seen so much blood. The dog was trying to get them off but they hit it on the head and tied it up. My daughter had taken a liking to the dog. When she saw it go down, she wondered in. The guild caught her then. The man, Yuri, tried to help but they hit him again. The guild started searching for us then. Because of my daughter, they knew we were close. We had to run and hide then. I don't know what happened after that."

"Thank you, Seid," Flynn said, aware that that was all he was going to find out tonight. "We will do what we can to get your daughter back."

Seid nodded, on the verge of tears. As Flynn rose to leave, Seid caught a hold of Flynn's uniform.

"Please, can I see Yuri once he has recovered?" he asked.

Flynn nodded kindly. "I'll let you know," he said.

Flynn left the soldiers to organise the safety of the merchants and he returned to the infirmary. He knew that the operation would be over by now. While there had been a lot to do, Flynn had been gone for a while and stitching together skin did not take excessive lengths of time. He entered the ward silently and saw the nurses cleaning their hands. He went to speak with the one with whom he had been conversing before.

"How did it go?" he whispered.

"Mr Scifo!" the woman yelped, having not noticed Flynn's entrance. "We were able to close up his wounds but his fever is still rising. If he can make it through tonight, there should be no problems."

Flynn didn't like the sound of that if but he knew that there was no point in taking his anger out on the nurses. He nodded his thanks to her and went to Yuri's bed. His friend was smothered in blankets with only his head poking out at the top. Flynn didn't want to pull back the covers to see what was underneath. Instead, he sat down in the chair, ready to wait out the night with his friend. He only hoped that Yuri would still be with him when morning came.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Author's Note: Hello again! Sorry that it has been so long since I last updated. I've been very busy. Thank you to my reviewers and I hope that you will comment on this chapter too. Please enjoy!

Flynn opened bleary eyes to a curtain wreathed in gold. Feeling a crick developing in his neck, he raised his head from the back of the chair. Rubbing his neck, Flynn looked behind him to discover that the gold was actually sunlight. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Flynn turned back to the bed that lay undisturbed throughout the night. The soldier let out a disappointed sigh as he realised that the bed's occupant was also 'undisturbed'. Yuri lay as still as he had the night before and there didn't appear to be anymore colour in his face either. Flynn sighed. Standing, he stretched his arms and yawned. He had to work at some point today. With one last look at Yuri, Flynn spread the curtains and let them close behind him. The nurses had changed shift at some point during the night. Flynn didn't recognise any of them. Realising that he hadn't yet been seen, Flynn tiptoed towards the door.

"Good morning Mr. Scifo!"

It was a bright, and unfortunately very loud, voice that caught him out. Flynn stopped and sheepishly looked behind him.

"It's ok, Mr. Scifo. We were told that you would be staying the night."

Flynn tried to look as professional as he could with messy hair and rumpled clothing.

"I have to report the events from last night. Please keep up the good work."

Trying to refrain from rubbing tired eyes, Flynn turned back towards his escape. A soft hand fell on his arm. Flynn turned to see the lively nurse behind him. She had brown hair that was curled into a tightly wrapped bun and a curvy figure. Those brown eyes were surely sparkling with excitement. So pretty...

Flynn shook his head. He was a soldier and he certainly did not have the time to entertain himself with the romance of a nurse. To have such thoughts; he must really be tired.

"One of the Soldiers from last night came by this morning. He asked us to tell you that he would take care of the report."

"I must still return to my post," Flynn said, mentally cursing the soldier who had stolen his primary escape.

The lady grabbed his arm again.

"I heard that you have some attachment to the man they bought in last night. With all due respect, Sir, you could use a break. I would be happy to report that you would like to take the day off to stay with a sickly friend."

"No. Thank you for the offer but I should be leaving."

Flynn didn't even bother to consider the offer. If anyone decided to come to check out this 'friend' of Flynn Scifo's, there would be some serious trouble in the castle. Yuri would probably be arrested even before he woke up. If Yuri had been in a better condition, Flynn didn't think that he would have thought twice about reporting the idiot but Flynn's pride wouldn't let him hand Yuri over when he was so injured. There was also the matter of the attacked merchants and the missing child not to mention the missing Repede and Yuri's sword. Only Yuri seemed to have any coherent idea of what was going on. If the man were arrested before that information was imparted, the chances of success in a rescue mission were little. Flynn nodded to himself. Yes, it was best that no one knew the man was Yuri Lowell.

Realising that he had been standing there re-evaluating his decision, Flynn snapped to attention.

"I will be leaving now," he said.

The nurse let go of him with a saddened expression. Flynn forced down his guilt and started away.

"I will take good care of him," the nurse called after him.

Flynn turned to see her disappear behind Yuri's curtain. With a slight smile, Flynn turned back.

"I leave it to you," he whispered.

Flynn left the infirmary wondering how Yuri would react to such an excitable girl if he woke up. The guy didn't seem to care all that much about most things but women did seem to be one of the few things that he held a vague interest in other than fighting. That and magic. Flynn stopped. What about the bracelet? Flynn tried to remember if he had seen Captain Nylen's bracelet on Yuri's wrist. With a sinking feeling, he realised that it would have been on the mangled arm that Flynn had tried to avoid looking at. That bracelet was just as important to Flynn as it was to Yuri. It was the only memento their Captain had left them. Cursing, Flynn turned on his heel to head back to the infirmary. As he approached he saw a figure racing towards him. It was the nurse from before.

"Mr. Scifo! He's waking up! He's waking up!"

Flynn didn't bother to give the girl a response. Not caring if his calm image was ruined, Flynn ran all the way to Yuri's bed. The nurse was correct. Yuri was groaning, moaning and twisting in his bed. As the man moved, Flynn had enough of his calculating mind left to realise that the recently splinted arm was still encircled by the golden bracelet. He didn't have time to reflect more on the safety of the bracelet before Yuri suddenly went still. In the hesitant silence, dark eyes opened. A familiar cunning smile creased pale features.

"Yo," Yuri whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Author's Note: Hi all~! I hope that the wait wasn't too long. I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit slow. It's not really a bit that I was excited to get to and there's not much action so it might be a little sluggish. I have also (as previously mentioned) never played the game and have only seen the movie so I apologise if Yuri's character isn't quite right. I hope I've got him pinned but please give me advice if I've missed a major character aspect. I have a feeling that I haven't got his sarcasm right at all. Sorry. Thank you to my reviews. Please review this chapter too! Enjoy!

"How do you feel?" Flynn asked.

"What?..All business already?" Yuri coughed.

Flynn sat down and glared at Yuri. The other man grinned.

"As always, you've got something stuck where it doesn't belong."

Flynn glared harder. Yuri gave a short laugh.

"Nothing I haven't felt before. Damn, if you glare too hard, the expression will stick. Oh, wait, maybe it already has."

Yuri cackled and Flynn saw the nurse staring in confusion. He waved for her to leave before Yuri said anything more drastic.

"What happened?" Flynn asked.

Yuri paused before the grin returned.

"Bar fight. Nothing to worry about."

Flynn's mouth tightened.

"Do you remember waking up before?"

"You mean before Goldilocks tried to run away?"

Flynn bristled at being likened to a fictional woman but he nodded.

"Nope." Yuri's grin spread wider. "By the way, why am I in the castle? Didn't think you'd want me tainting that prestigious name of yours."

Flynn wasn't about to let himself be sidetracked.

"I recently rescued some merchants. Which guild did it?"

Yuri's grin dipped.

"Merchants? Do I know them? Don't tell me that a father's coming after me for-"

"That's enough!" Flynn shouted. "You told me that you were attacked. I know you protected the Merchants. What did you do to the guild and which guild was it?"

Yuri's grin was gone. For a moment he seemed stunned at learning that he had given his own secret away and then he shut himself off.

"Stay out of it, Flynn."

"That guild was attacking this country's citizens right outside this castle's walls. I'm not dropping this. It's going to happen again."

Yuri pushed himself up.

"I'm leaving."

"Yuri."

"Goodbye."

Flynn didn't even bother to stop Yuri. He just watched and waited for the inevitable collapse. Yuri got further than Flynn had thought he would. He almost got out of the bed. Yuri's mouth when he toppled over was foul. Flynn was glad that there were no other patients in the room. Yuri might have been reported.

"You're not going anywhere," Flynn said. "Nurse!"

The young woman from before returned. Flynn moved to the side to give her full access to Yuri as the swordsman glared up at him.

"If you want to find Repede and that fancy sword of yours, get better first. I'll go and request a unit."

Yuri cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you going to leave me alone with this lovely nurse? How generous of you."

Flynn stopped and slowly turned around. Yuri was right. Flynn couldn't leave such an untrustworthy fellow unguarded.

"I'll find you a guard first. If you don't behave, I'll have you locked up until I've solved this case," Flynn threatened.

Yuri grinned.

"Got it," he said.

Flynn left Yuri in the nurse's care, confident that she would be capable of dealing with the man. He just hoped that he could find a guard before Yuri got too rowdy. He knew that the swordsman's promise was a fake. That man would do whatever it took to get back that little girl. The fact that he didn't want help was what worried Flynn. Yuri was a stubborn person. If he didn't want to cooperate, Flynn wasn't sure that he had the patience to force the swordsman into cooperation. Flynn rubbed his temples. A long night was going to turn into a long day.

"Mr Scifo!"

Flynn turned with a sigh. As the high voice had hinted, Yuri's nurse was running after Flynn again.

"We have a problem," she huffed as she reached him.

Flynn sighed. Yes. It was going to be a really long day.


End file.
